First Friend
by Dracul666
Summary: A dimension engulfed in war. When it takes a turn for the worst 2 powerful beings make a move. One believing in making the odds as fair as can be and the other being able to see the future, they send a neutral party and some survivors with records and resources of some of their greatest warriors in order to build up forces to give them one last chance to win. TokusatsuXRWBY!


Chapter 1: Saving an Heiress.

Dracul666: Okay new story! The idea was sparked by the first chapter of **The Wild Fox of Beacon** by **Konoha's Demon Child**.

Church: Guy knows what he's doing I'll give him that much.

Dracul666: Holy shit! Praise from Church!? dude are drunk or high...or both?

Church: How bout you go fuck yourself!

Doc: Now you see that's the Church we know and love.

Dracul666 & Church: Shut up Doc.

Doc: Geez. So much aggression, have you guys ever thought about yoga?

Dracul666: Kick his ass?

Church: Kick his ass.

Emerald: I guess while those two beat the shit out of Doc I'll take it from here then, hey Velvet can you help me out?

Velvet: O-okay. D-D-Dracul666 does not own RWBY, Red vs Blue or Kamen Rider, Ultraman, Super Sentai or GARO h-he only owns part of the p-plot and he owns his OC's.

Emerald: I meant help me give them a little insight on the story, but at least that's out of the way now.

Velvet: S-s-sorry.

Emerald: Anyway what sparked this idea was the setting of suddenly waking up in Remnant in the middle of a forest or jungle or whatever and being stuck there while having to fend for yourself for who knows how long is what sparked it. Suddenly finding the White Fang with a captured Weiss just kinda gave birth to a plot.

Velvet: Dracul666 tends too think far ahead when it comes to plot.

Emerald: VERY far ahead, it might be the main reason why he doesn't update as fast as he wants to, anyway let's get started. Dracul666 does not own anything he puts in here except part of the plot and any form of OC's he puts in here.

* * *

" _How long have I been here? I think I lost track around 6 months_ " thought a young teen as he looked out at a large valley from his place in a high up tree. The teen 5'8 had messy dark brown hair with a single bang of blonde both of which he found to long, but when you've been stuck in a jungle for about a little over 6 months you can't exactly get or give yourself a haircut. His attire consisted of a faded azure hoodie with the hood up so only the lower half of his face poked out from under it to keep his face hidden and lastly he had black jeans and crimson sneakers.

The boy jumped down from his viewpoint and began his long trek through the jungle to the makeshift Tree-house he had constructed so he had could take proper refuge from the jungle's unexpected inhabitants. When he had woken up in the clearing that day, pitch black animals with bone masks and armor who favored the tactic of ambush was not even close to what he expected. The oddities of this new and unwanted phase of his life aside, even now he still attempted to understand how he came to be here but he refused to believe that Sagara had nothing to do with it.

" _Sagara. Always a complicated case with one such as him, why he took interest in me I may never know but nonetheless I really should start making better attempts on finding a way to civilization"_ this is what he pondered as he made his way up the tree and checked to make sure none of those bird-like creatures try'd to take nest in his home...he really needed to finish the roof. Seeing that none came he scanned his surroundings just in case that some had come and go instead of staying and waiting for him, they knew better than that especially after what happened last time. They had learned not to interrupt him when he was reminiscing about his life before all this came to pass. _  
_

He had come to accumulate a fair amount of supplies made from the fur and bone armor of the surrounding creatures and some of the bark, palm leafs, vines etc. It was hard at first but when your in a jungle alone for almost a year you kinda have to learn fast otherwise, bad things could happen much quicker than one would like it them to. While the roof still needed work everything-else came along rather decently all the creatures gave him a good amount fur allowing for large comforters and a soft cushy bedroll. The vines, bark and bone armor all allowed for the walls and supports and lastly the tree allowed him a decent view of a nearby waterfall, it was very convenient as fresh water source that was in a very large circle at the bottom of the fall that was good for bathing and relaxing on hot day witch was good because he never liked the heat. It also worked well because at the end of the left side it turned into a small river so whenever he bathed the filth would not stay in the pool.

As he scaled the tree he began to ponder how to get out of this jungle. " _I could try just traveling one way until I find something, but that's risky and I would have to spend quite awhile to stockpile a sufficient amount of supplies for such an endeavor_ " he thought as he entered the tree house and grabbed an apple from the part of the shelter he had cleared for supplies and looked out the window and was caught off guard when he heard the roar of a large engine. Looking up he saw a large four-winged carrier jet of some kind and saw it land not too far away from where he was, finishing his apple he grabbed some of the gear from home that somehow came here with him and left to recon the situation.

* * *

"I can't believe we got away, I won't lie for second I didn't think we would make it".

"Yeah I know what you mean, but this brat was worth it".

"I know and we got the younger heiress so odds are we got a better price coming our way!".

"You think we're gonna get to have some fun before we give her back?".

"If we give her back, but I hope so. That little bitch ne-UGH!".

"WHAT THE FU-GAH!".

Now here the young teen stood, two freshly killed bodies lay before him. " _I find these two patrolling and move to see if they can help me and all I find is scum. I'd say my luck is failing to improve, but I did just remove two more stains from the world so that's something_ " he mused to himself internally as blood dripped from his weapon. The Mephisto Claw the weapon of the Dark Giant known as Dark Mephisto, a black and crimson two point claw weapon. The Mephisto Claw was a black and crimson arm guard that sat on his right arm starting at the elbow and ending at the middle of the wrist with 2 fang-like claws, one on either side sprouting from the middle of the guard and aligning with the arm so they could easily point it at one's foes. Taking note of their attire he found it was a uniform of sorts. They were dressed in either black hooded body suits or just wore black pants and a black hoodie, he was not able to tell due to the fact they wore a gray and white vest of sorts that came...maybe armored. They also wore sleeve bands of the same color but what he found the most odd were the masks they wore, they looked almost the same as the ones the creatures had but where gray and had four horizontal slits carved in for vision.

Making his way through the forest he had decided that this heiress needed to be rescued lest she be scarred for life, if they allow her to keep it that is. He had never encountered people who ever went that far but he would kill them without a second thought, he had just proven that fact and he was going to prove it again. 1 hour was about how long it took to find those two and it was about another 25 minutes before he found the large clearing where their ship touched down. Apparently the reason they chose here was because they had taken damage so he could see the engines were smoking, he also noticed that the ship seemed more suited towards cargo transport then kidnapping so he can't imagine this was their first choice in a getaway vehicle. He scanned the terrain and saw that they were small but fair in number and some were even injured, looks like this didn't go how they wanted. Moving discreetly from tree to tree he made his way to the ship and finally spotted the Heiress through one of the windows in the back.

* * *

14 year-old Weiss Schnee was having the worst day of her life! First she had to accompany her father and her older sister Winter to some big Dust conference, all she wanted to do was stay home and decide what-kind of Huntress she wanted to be, but he said no. He said because her sister was already training to be one and was going into the military then that meant she had to be train to run the family company instead of Winter, so that was one dream crushed today. Second she ended up stuck in the hotel suite after General Ironwood showed up and said he needed to talk to her father about something, Winter got to stay so why couldn't she! but she stayed quite and was escorted back to her room. Last but certainly not least! not to long after she had decided to go to sleep members of the radical rights group known as the White Fang showed up. They stormed in and snatched her right out of bed so fast she barely managed to grab her bag, not that it helped but she just reached out and grabbed the first thing she could and refused to let go. After that they had thrown her into this small room as they stole this cargo ship to escape the security force her father had whenever they went somewhere important, alot of good that did. They ended up damaging the engines which is why they had to touch down in this forest, how they managed to lose them with smoking engines is beyond her. Now here she was alone and scared that's right scared, she doesn't like to admit these things but who wouldn't be scared in this situation but what scared her most of all was how some of them looked at her.

"I just want to go home" she whispered as she silently cried at the situation and looked out the window in hopes of finding somekind of small comfort but was shocked at what she saw. A figure was perched on a branch outside her window and for a moment she thought it was a Grimm do to the fact it was greatly hidden in the shadows and it's 'Animalistic' positioning on the branch, she was then surprised to see the figure raise a hand to it's face in a 'Shoosh' and 'Hold On' motion before it leaped onto the roof of the ship. Moments later she heard screaming outside as one of the troops opened the door and tried to drag her out but instead he was taken out by green shot of what seemed to be Aura, taking her bag and inching towards the door she hesitantly looked out the door and saw the White Fang member was slumped against the wall and the end of the hallway bleeding from his chest...dead. Quickly turning away so not to gag at the sight she saw the bay door was open and the path looked like it was clear but all the sun shining in made it hard to tell, slowly she made her way out but was stopped near the end by the sounds of fighting which caused her to hide behind a nearby crate and slowly peeked out to watch what was unfolding.

* * *

After signaling the girl to stay where she was and jumping on top of the ship he stayed low and made his way to the front to pick out his first target. Three guards were standing at the end of the bay door two armed with red swords and the last one had a keyring, the one with the keys was unarmed so he could be last but the ones with the swords had to go. Dropping down he dug his claw into the first ones upper back and before they could react he spun and tore the other ones throat open but before he could kill the third one he had to move so he wouldn't be soaked with blood, he recovered and saw the last trooper run to the back and saw him unlock something. Pointing the claw at him causing it to glow green before shooting a green light from it which killed the trooper...he'd be back for the keys later. " _One Mephisto Shot and he goes down odd considering I was expecting more of a challenge, on to the next one I guess_ " turning around the young man took in his next challenge. All their forces had been drawn by the screams and now he had their full attention, fantastic. They were shocked to see him standing over the corpses, finally a voice from the crowd yelled and they began their charge. He never counted how many of them their were but he knew he couldn't take all of them at once. Despite this fact he broke into a run forward.

Ducking under a swing and taking one of his own he swept a soldier off his feet and took half of one of his legs with him. Sliding into a crouch he spun and kept some of them away while grazing others. Next was a backwards handspring to create some distance, landing he raised the claw. Swinging his arm he made a dark arc of energy that took out 3 more, this move was known as Dark Feather. Several White Fang soldiers came to the front of the crowd holding rifles and open fired. Leaning to the left he let his body start to fall before switching into a sprint, curving the run he started to make his way around their forces. Skidding he fired of several Mephhisto Shots making them scatter while others got hit. Now that he thinned out the numbers with his agility and speed he could now charge them with a higher chance of success. Impaling one them he used the body to block an axe swing, pushing the body off he barely dodged a sword trying to decapitate him and was grazed on the back of the neck cutting off his hood. Ignoring the blood running down his back he took advantage of their expected shock at his appearance, he ran towards them and jumped. Landing feet first on a soldiers chest he started bodysurfing and began cutting down any enemy he past by. As his makeshift ride stopped he shot the man in the face effectively turning his head into paste, cracking his neck he turned and only saw someone who was clearly the leader. He was a large burly man in a hoodless and heavily armored version of the others uniform. The man wielded a large single bladed War-Axe, said weapon for some reason had a trigger under the blade and a large grip on the handle. What shocked the teen however was the pair of grizzly bear ears atop shaggy brown hair, he then noticed the intense glare he was getting from the man.

"Traitor! What kind of Faunus are you? How dare you turn against your species, you killed my men and messed up our plans. I'm gonna kill you for this!" the Bear-Man yelled. The teen however did not respond and instead wondered what a Faunus was, sadly his train of thought was broken as he was rushed at and forced to dodge being split in two. Ducking under another swing he shot his arm hoping to end this with one quick impalement, instead of being met with blood he got sparks and a scraping sound. Seeing nothing but a scratch on the chestplate caught him off-guard long enough to receive a staggering headbutt, this was followed by a blow to the ribs courtesy of the blunt side of the Axe. Managing to push himself up he saw the White Fang Leader was now holding his Axe blade down with his finger on the trigger and the handle pointing towards the teen. Now he was still dizzy from that last strike, but he could swear something about the way the man was holding the weapon was familiar. The realization had barley hit him fast enough to avoid a sudden spread of buckshot.

" _His Axe is also a Shotgun? Really? I mean really, who thinks of that?_ " he questioned, greatly confused at the choice of whoever designed this weapon. Hearing the man the cock his weapon he barely had time to raise his left hand and erect the Dark Defensor. Dark Defensor was a barrier that looked like a purple pool of water, waves and everything. The shock see his buckshot halted caused the Grizzly Faunus to take a hit from a Dark Feather that that was sped up by a Mephisto Shot, this cause his armor to crack. Seeing his opponent still standing the teen notice the man had somekind of energy around him, it was a tan earthy color and barely noticeably but it was definitely there.

"Not bad their kid, gotta give credit where credit is do. Don't think the compliment means I'm gonna let you live though. I'm gonna make quick work of you with my Quake Semblance!" and before the teen could wonder what a Semblance was he was nailed in the chest by stone. The Leader had risen his Axe over his head and engulfed it in the earthy energy before slamming on the ground, the resulting action caused the ground to tear asunder and pieces the earth to jut out in a jagged path. The stones came out with enough speed and force to send the young man flying back a fair distance before skidding to a painful stop.

" _Earth Manipulation. Well at least I can no longer say I've never fought a Geomancer_ " he thought crossing 'Fight a Geomancer' off his mental list of Elementalists to fight. Holding his chest he and taking a few deep breaths he focused of the cracked chestplate of his opponent. Target in sight he bent his knees and launched over a new line of stones and landed on the previous path, using it's uneven pattern as leverage he made his way to the enemy. " _I hope this works._ _Dark Phalanx!_ " rearing his claw back he unleashed a series of rapid jabs in a fury. Luckily for him his attack worked as he saw the cracks spread, unluckily however his foe had manged to shoot their hand out and get his throat in a vice grip.

Grinning madly the burly Axe wielder slammed the teen on the ground and stomped on his chest, flipping his Axe to Gun-Mode he pointed at the young man's head. "You know I figure since you turned one of my men's head into a red mist, I think it's fair that I do the same" cocking his weapon he prepared to finally kill the nuisance pinned under his boot. Finger on the trigger the man was suddenly stopped when he heard an odd ringing sound, next thing he knew he was sent flying when one the ship's storage crates collided with his back. Turning his head the teen saw Weiss standing the ship's ramp with a sky blue snowflake patterned Glyph next to her, moving it over to 2 more crates she launched them at the leader. Grabbing her bag she ran out of the ship towards the forest and hid behind some trees as the burly Faunus and her savior both got up. The 2 fighters locked eyes and knew this was ending in one more move, charging at each other the Grizzly swung low and the teen just managed to jump off and over him using the flat of the blade as a platform.

Twisting himself mid-air he made a clean landing and prepared to finish this. The claws of his weapon seemingly melting into the arm guard he crossed his arms over his chest he gathered a dark almost evil purple energy into his arms. Keeping them crossed he pointed his arms straight down as they began to glow " _Dark_ ". Throwing his arms to his sides his charge dispersed in a dark purple smog which quickly changed to a faint black mist floating around his hands " _Ray_ ". Ending the buildup for this technique he bent his left arm infront of him vertically and his right arm over it horizontally, with his right hand resting against his wrist in a + style he emitted a purple and black energy beam from his left hand. " _STORM!_ " seeing his death flying through the air the White Fang Leader could do nothing as it made contact and sent him flying into the ship, all this caused a chain reaction making the ship violently explode.

With the threat gone Weiss cautiously approached her savior as he dropped to his hands and knees panting heavily. Looking past his tattered clothes she saw his brown and blonde that went past his chin, what caught her attention however was the black and crimson fox ears atop his head and the matching tail that had snaked it's way from under his hoodie at some point during the fight. His eyes however may have been what scared her most, they were crimson orbs with slit centers floating in pitch black pools. Making her way to him she asked one simple question.

"Are you Okay?"

* * *

Dracul666: Done, finally! I have been working on this one for awhile.

Roman: Yeah, we all know how much your update rate sucks.

Dracul666: Shut up Roman the only reason your here is because I don't like the fact you died.

Roman: Aww, I didn't know you cared.

Dracul666: I could do without the sarcasm.

Dr. Grey: Oh have a sense of humor will you, it's not a big deal.

Dracul666: You know if it was anyone else to cool it I would probably get madder, but your to much a favorite to yell at.

Dr. Grey: Well aren't I special!

Dracul666: Yep! Not to mention I have you starring in an upcoming Fallout 4 Fanfiction.

Dr. Grey: Yay! I love Fallout! The science is so interesting!

Dracul666: I know right? Well I best get to work on it then!

Dr. Grey: Oh please do!


End file.
